fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimizu Koyuki
is second Cures of Cosmos Precure!. She is a freshman student at Eastern Astrology Department of Hoshigami Private Academy.Koyuki is an elegant young woman, she is well known as the heiress of her family's inn, the Shimizu Inn.Koyuki is a rich young woman who is popular with boys and girls alike. Often scoring the best during exams, she is very intelligent and often repeats the material with Touko, her best friend.Because she is always busy preparing herself to take over the business,She don't have time to hang out with her friends. She is named the next owner of the inn and feels oppressed by her expected duties.but after she confidence her grandmother about her opressed and desire to freedom from duty,She has more time to hang out with Touko and other and become manager of the soccer club. Apeearance Koyuki is a young, beautiful student with long, straight dark blue hair, a light blue hairband, and brown eyes.Koyuki wears her Hoshigami Private Academy uniform along with a blue sweater and black opaque pantyhose. On summer school days, she appears virtually the same, save for that her sweater is now smaller and unbuttoned. On regular holidays, she wears a blue dress and white scarf, along with black, knee high-boots, while on summer holidays, she appears in a blue shirt with puffy sleeves, and a short white skirt. At the summer festival, she wears a blueyukata with a purple obi. Personality She is smart, beautiful, feminine, and fair-skinned teenager, she has attracted many males in Akatsuki, but she doesn't seem to be comfortable when someone mentions her beauty. At first, Koyuki is very introverted, but she gets livelier after she befriend Akari and become Pretty Cure. Her biggest insecurity is being chained down. Her whole life she has felt she is on a railroad track with no opportunity for deviation and as such feels the desire to run away from this life and start anew. By the later of the Serie she has realized that she is in reality perfectly comfortable with the way her life is progressing and she can control her life just as much as she desires to. A notable running gag is that she tends to have very easy laughing fits from the slightest jokes, though there are later times where even all people fails to make her embrace a joke. Another running gag is that she is practically an airhead at times and completely misreads situations . She seems to have an affection to Kisaragi Akira because he save her from deliquent and save her grandmother from confragation at her family inn by Dark Matter. In addition it would clearly seem that towards her liking to him that she might have a crush on the Akaira. History Relatiionships Himomiya Touko - Touko is her best friend since pramily school.She is very close and best friend of Koyuki. Kisaragi Akira - Akira is one of Akari childhood freinds who save koyuki from deliquent.He has part time job in Shimizu Inn and member of the soccer club.because of that he is a boy who hang out with Koyuki more than other male except her father.also her crush because he save her and her grandmother. Cure Icy '"The Bursting of Purity Glaciate! Cure Icy!!"' Cure Icy 'is Koyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego.She represent purity and control power of Ice. Transformation '"Pretty Cure Planet Enchantment" - Koyuki use this phase to transformaton into Cure Icy Attack Snow Shower Snow Shower Freezing Song Trivia Gallery Category:Blue Cures Category:Cosmos Pretty Cure!! Category:Female